


[Director's Commentary] An Oral History of My Own Star Trek Podfics

by epaulettes



Category: Podfic Meta - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Commentary, Gen, Multi, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic commentary, accidental autobiography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes
Summary: Did you ever listen to one of my Star Trek podfics and think, I wish the reader's notes at the end of them were longer, more rambling, and involved more over-sharing than you can shake a stick at? Well, wish no more!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Director's Commentary] An Oral History of My Own Star Trek Podfics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] How Many Roads? or, 27 Times Jim Kirk Hit On Nyota Uhura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993758) by [epaulettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] You Are Beary Stupid (But We Love You Anyway)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252212) by [epaulettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Step 1: Enlist in Starfleet. Step 2: ????? Step 3: Profit.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373234) by [epaulettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes). 



> This was recorded for Voiceteam 2020 for the Week 4 COMMENTARY challenge. I started out wanting to do a commentary on one particular Star Trek podfic, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized I couldn't separate the three I've done in my mind. They're all part of my experience of the Star Trek reboot fandom, and together they bookend a particular time in my life where podficcing was a thing I did regularly, something that hadn't been true before or since... until Voiceteam came along this May and reignited that old passion. Anyway, this is a little bit fandom oral history, a little bit accidental memoir, and a lot love letter to fandom as a place, and an action, that serves a vital purpose.

**Stream:**

**Duration:** 00:18:52

 **Download:** [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/star-trek-commentary)

**Additional fics mentioned:**

  * [Some Days (It's Not Even Worth Chewing Through The Restraints) by lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81007)
  * [The Definition of Us by hellostarling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/811655)




End file.
